


Improv-a-ganza!

by AgentLaufeyson



Category: RPF - Fandom, Real Person Fic - Fandom, Sherlock (TV), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: AND FREECUDDLES, EVERYONE LOVES IMPROV, Fiction, General fiction, IMPROV IS FUN, Literature, SO MUCH SILLINESS, Short Stories, prose
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-30
Updated: 2014-09-30
Packaged: 2018-02-15 23:43:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,228
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2247804
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AgentLaufeyson/pseuds/AgentLaufeyson
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Another rendition of Teacher!Hiddles. <br/>This time, he teaches his Drama class in the art of Improv with his guest of the day, Benedict Cumberbatch!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Improv-a-ganza!

Another day of school means another day of homework and frustration. More often than not, school can be very difficult for students. While getting an education is one of the most important things for today’s students to aid them in bettering life down the road and establish a good career path, for the students themselves, especially for high school students, school is seen as a job itself. But this job is not your normal “clock in – work eight hours – clock out and go home” job. The job often continues and follows students to their homes in the form of piling homework and studying.

Most of the time, relief from all the stress of tests and grades, that are held in such high regard in our modern society, can only come in the shape of extracurricular activities like clubs or elective classes that the student enjoys. 

"Good morning class!" The professor of Jefferson High School’s drama class, Thomas, said enthusiastically as his second hour students all stated to file in and sit down in their seats. There was a mixture of pleasant replies, from the teens and then Tom spoke again. "Today we're going to be talking about a type of acting that's a little different than usual. Anyone want to take a guess as to what it is?"

A few hands went into the air and Tom called on a brown-haired female student named Jodi.

"Improv?" Jodi said.

"Exactly!" Tom answered. "Improv: completely unscripted acting where you have to come up with lines off the top of your head. You have to be quick thinking and be able to come up with a response on a moment's notice. The story could change at any second and you have to be ready to react and go along with whatever happens." As he spoke he walked back and forth across the stage and used various hand gestures to aid in making his point; this was typical of him as his students came to know. "Now, have any of you ever done Improv before?"

Only a few of the teens raised their hands.

"I see. Well, then pay close attention today." The Professor said. "Before we get started, I also have a surprise for all of you. One of my good friends has agreed to come and help demonstrate today."

At the table in the left corner, two students, a short brunette and a rather tall blond, were quietly talking. The brunette, Deanne, looked over at Bailey, the blonde and said, "It's Benedict."

"How do you know that? It could be Hemsworth." She replied.

"Because, I know." 

"Wanna bet?" 

"Ha-ha, sure. I bet you a pop tart that it's Benny." Deanne said to her.

"The game, Hedrick, is on."

The two students both looked back up, listening to what Tom was saying again. He had just finished his little introduction of his friend and then, right on cue, that friend walked out from the room backstage. Just as Deanne said, it was Benedict Cumberbatch. What made both the brunette and the blond laugh a bit was that he was wearing a purple dress shirt. It looked strikingly similar to the infamous purple shirt that Sherlock wears, and that people have given the name "Purple shirt of sex."

They had to try really hard not to giggle at that.

"Told you." Deanne said to Bailey.

The next 10 or so minutes of were filled with the whole class, more or less, asking Ben questions. The students of the class all were overjoyed enough to have one celebrity actor as their teacher, but to have another celebrity come in, and for it be Benedict Cumberbatch, this was like Christmas to them. Can you really blame them for being excited?

After the initial excitement was over and everyone calmed down a bit, Tom began to get the class back on track again. He had a short slideshow presentation that they had to take a few notes from, so he walked over to his desk and picked up the little remote to turn on the projector.

"Oh!" He said suddenly. "I've completely forgotten to take attendance!" He started to look around his desk, looking for the attendance sheet.

Ben interrupted him, "Hey, Tom, it's okay. I can do this for you." He had found the attendance sheet under a pile of other papers.

"Oh, thank you. That's perfect."

Tom returned to the slideshow and began clicking through the slides. The students all took notes about what was written, while Tom added a few extra tid-bits of information here and there. Meanwhile, Ben was taking attendance, calling people's names to see who was here and who wasn't.

They finished the notes and Slideshow just as Ben got to the last few names.

"Bailey Watson." Ben called. He then took a double take at the paper, looking to see if he read the name right. "Watson?"

"Here." Bailey replied.

"You're last name is Watson?"

"Yup."

"Okay!" Tom said, rather loud, his voice echoing a bit in the auditorium. "Let's get to the fun part, Shall we? Someone raise your hand and give me any sort of scenario. Anything you can think of, no matter how random it may be."

Deanne immediately had an idea and raised her hand, not wanting to pass up this golden opportunity, and when Tom pointed to her she said, "What about Loki meets Sherlock?"

"Oooh! Now there's an interesting idea." Tom answered.

The whole class agreed.

"Well in that case," Ben said, "Bailey here can join us and be John."

The blonde looked rather surprised, but that look quickly vanished and excitement replaced it. "Really?!"

Tom looked at Bailey, "Earlier you were one of the ones who said you've done Improv before, correct?"

"Yeah, I've done it a few times before." She replied

"Alright. Well if you want to, you're more than welcome to join us."

"Of course!" Bailey happily got up from her seat and joined both Ben and Tom in the front of the class. 

“Do you want to start or shall I?” Tom said, directing the question towards Ben. 

“Can I start it?” Bailey asked. “I think I have an idea.” 

“Be my guest.” 

 

“Alright, here goes.” She closed her eyes and took a deep breath, and began the scene. “So, Sherlock, what do you think? A stab wound straight through the heart, killing the poor person almost instantly?”

Ben caught onto the idea straightaway, and now his mind was starting to swarm with ideas. “Curious case indeed. The injury was not caused by any weapon that I know of however. Its properties are…intriguing.” He answered. 

“So how can we figure out who, or what I guess, did it then?” 

Ben strode about the stage, back and forth with his hand to his chin. “I wouldn’t oppose to the idea of taking a few samples, but I know Lestrade wouldn’t allow that. We need another approach. Something like-” 

“Perhaps I can be of assistance?” Tom chimed in, strutting up to the pair. 

Bailey looked surprised, as she was supposed to. “Who are you?” She questioned with authority. 

“I…am Loki.” Tom replied simply with a smirk on his face. “God of Mischief.” 

Ben laughed out loud. “God? Please…” He scoffed at Tom. 

“You obviously don’t believe in God’s then? And in turn you don’t believe me? Well then, let me change your mind for you.” Tom gestured to Bailey for her to walk forward. “How about we start with your little friend here? What shall I make her do Sherlock? Perhaps…oh, I don’t know, choke?” 

She caught onto the idea, and clutched at her throat, making soft wheezing and hacking noises from the back of her throat. Bailey turned to Ben, and stared at him; fake, but real-looking, fear in her eyes. Tom chuckled. “Or, how about faint?” He said, waving his hand again. 

There was a thump as Bailey hit the ground. Ben stared at her, then up to Tom. “Why are you here?” He asked, completely changing the subject. 

Tom pouted. “Well I can see that you’re no fun.” His hand dropped to his side as he spoke. Bailey had kept an eye peeked open, and immediately rose to her feet, stumbling a bit. “I just wanted to see your reaction to my work of art.” 

“What the hell is going on Sherlock?” Bailey said softly, backing up to Ben’s side. 

“What work of art are you talking about?” Ben said a little more loudly, his voice demanding. 

Another smirk spread across Tom’s face. “Why this body right here!” He said with happiness. “I’m not sorry to say that this man wasn’t much of an entertainment. Barely put up a fight.” 

Bailey chimed in now. “What happened?” 

Tom turned to her. “Well, he was a mewling quim. Quite literally in fact. I wouldn’t have been surprised if he soiled his trousers.” He chuckled again. 

Ben suddenly surged forward and latched onto Tom’s shirt collar, his face screwed up with anger. “You had no motive.” He said quietly and menacingly. “Why did you do it then?” 

“I told you: For entertainment, which he sadly didn’t have to offer.” 

“For fun then?” Ben pushed Tom backwards, causing the other man to stumble a bit. 

Tom grinned. “Of course. It’s the only entertainment I get when I’m away from Asgard.” He lolled his head to the side slowly, thinking. “Hm…maybe you’ll be a better candidate.” 

Ben didn’t answer, while Tom grabbed a meter stick from his desk, meaning it to be a stand-in for his scepter. He pointed it straight at Ben. “What’s that?” 

“This is my scepter. I received it from the Chitauri. It allows me to do things that humans wouldn’t dare to dream of. For example:” He gestured to Deanne to join him. 

At first, she refused, claiming that she couldn’t do Improv, but after some encouragement; actually more like being forcefully pushed by her fellow peers; Deanne joined the trio. Tom leaned down and whispered in her ear. “You’re going to be possessed. Don’t fidget much, stand straight, and don’t blink very much if you can help it. You can talk normally though. You’ve seen the ‘Avengers’ right?” He stood up again, winking at her. 

Her face turned a dark shade of red as she nodded her understanding. “A-alright.” She muttered, clearing her throat. 

The scene continued then with four people. Ben started it back up again. “Why is that girl here then?” He asked stubbornly. 

“Ah, she is the one that had heart.” Tom answered mysteriously. 

Bailey spoke up. “What does that mean?” 

“It means that she is under my control. Here, I will demonstrate. You, the smart one.” He pointed the meter stick at Ben. 

Bailey, meanwhile, took a slight offense to this comment, and strode forward in front of Ben. “Hey! He’s not the only smart one around here! I am a doctor! He’s just more observant than everyone else, and to some degree I admit it can be a little annoying.” 

“Yet you always compliment it.” 

“Oh shut it Sherlock. I think we have a more important matter on our hands.”

Tom laughed. “Fighting like an old married couple then?! Well let’s see how you do in a real fight.” He said, and laid the end of the meter stick to Bailey’s heart. 

From her experience from watching the ‘Avengers’; at least ten times she would admit; and she knew exactly what a scepter to the heart meant. Possession. Bailey breathed in slowly and a hazy look glazed over in her eyes. She turned to Ben, and pulled back her arm as if to punch him. She gave him a moment to prepare himself for what was about to happen, before launching her fist forward. It didn’t connect with Ben’s face, but came close enough, and gave the effect of a solid right hook as Ben threw himself backward, almost falling in the process. “It’s a simple possession spell.” Tom explained to the angry Ben. “Ooh, I wonder how you’ll pull through being outnumbered. Girl, why don’t you go and help out there?” He motioned for Deanne to step forward. 

She didn’t however. Taking from the movie, she knew that the possessed still had a slight mind of their own, and she wasn’t much of a fighter to begin with. “I’d rather not; I don’t have very much strength. I’m more of a thinker than a fighter.” She explained. 

Tom sighed. “Perhaps you’re right. Brains over brawn and all that. Perhaps that’s what happened with Thor.” He chuckled to himself. “And I think with this situation as well.” 

“John! Are you in there?” Ben asked hurriedly, grabbing Bailey’s arms roughly and lightly shaking her back and forth. 

She smiled. “Yes, I’m John. Just not the John you know.” She then quickly looped her arms above her head, forcing Ben to lose his grip. 

Bailey then brought her hands back to the center, and pushed forward, hitting Ben’s stomach with the palms of her hands. Some air was pushed from his lungs from the force from her push. “John, I didn’t realize you had that much strength.” Ben muttered, partially implying about her actual strength. 

“Sorry.” She said bluntly, not exactly meaning it, but in another context she was apologizing for the shove. “Just following orders.” 

“You need to stop following them then. I need your help John. We can do this, together.” Ben said, his voice cracking minutely. 

Bailey smirked, much like Tom did. “I’m not sure that’s going to happen, my friend.” She said with a laugh. 

“I’ve no choice then.” Ben mumbled regrettably, and launched himself into a faux brawl with the blonde girl. 

It began as a blur of arms flying. Eventually, Bailey ended up pinned to the ground underneath Ben. She struggled under his grip for a moment, then realized there was no escape, and laid still. “I know exactly how to get the real John back.” He said, leaning his head closer. 

Bailey could feel the heat flowing to her cheeks in a blush. “And what would that be?” She asked smugly. 

Ben just smirked, and laid a chaste peck upon her cheek. Her breath caught in her throat. Her mind was filled with fuzz and fluff. Bailey had to shake her head to rid herself of the feeling and get back to the task at hand. “Ugh… Sherlock? What happened? And why are you holding me to the ground?” She questioned, reverting back to her characters normal state of mind. 

“You were possessed and attacked me.” 

“I didn’t hurt you did I?” 

“Not too bad, no.” 

“Good…now can you let me up?” 

Ben nodded, and got to his feet. He held his hand out to Bailey and helped her up. Tom laughed, and Deanne smirked. “Perhaps that one had more heart than we thought eh?” He said. 

“I could’ve told you that you loon…” Deanne mentioned softly. 

The other pair weren’t as happy-go-lucky however. They both had turned back to Tom and Deanne. “Now, how do we go about freeing you?” Ben muttered to himself. 

Deanne smiled. “Well, nothing is going to work.” She stated simply. 

“And why’s that?” 

“I wasn’t possessed in the first place.” She said. Tom wrapped a hand around her shoulders and held her close in a partial side embrace, smiling.

“What do you mean you aren’t possessed?!” Bailey said.

“Did you see him use his staff against me? No, you did not.”

“You mean to say that you willingly associate with him?!”

* * *

Before the scene could continue, the bell rang, signaling the end of the class period.

“AAAAAND SCENE!” Shouted one of the students, as they all got up from their tables put their book bags over their shoulders and began to leave the class room.

Deanne and Bailey walked to their table to retrieve their stuff, but before they could leave they were stopped by their professor.

“I must say, I really am impressed. You two did wonderfully. Bailey, you’ve done Improv a lot more then you say, haven’t you?” Tom said.

“Yeah, I love Improv; I do it quite a lot.” The blonde replied.

“Well that definitely showed through.” Tom then looked at Deanne. “And you, Deanne. For being a newbie to the acting scene, you did very well with going along with the Improv. For most novice actors and actresses, they struggle with not having any sort of script to guide them along.”

Deanne smiled and laughed afterwards, a bit nervously. “I guess it didn’t help that I still have a bit of stage fright… I was practically a nervous wreck up there.”

“Really?!” Tom asked a bit surprised, to say the least. “If that’s so, you sure didn’t show it. And that takes great skill on its own.”

“Coming from you, that means a lot. Thanks.”

“You’re welcome.” Tom glanced up at the clock, noticing that passing period was about to end. “Do you two need passes to your next class?”

Bailey answered him. “No, we have lunch this hour.”

“Yeah and we usually just go to the library.” Deanne continued explaining. “The lunch room is too noisy with all the damn freshmen.”

“You two are welcome to stay and eat lunch in here if you’d like. This is my lunch hour too.” Tom offered.

“Really?! Thanks!”

* * *

For the duration of the 50 minute lunch period both Bailey and Deanne stayed in the auditorium. The two ate their lunches: Bailey’s consisting of a sandwich, an apple, chips and a juice, while Deanne’s was much less balanced and included a Starbucks mocha Frappuccino, a bag of sunflower seeds and Hershey’s chocolate bar.

At one point during that time, Bailey tried to snatch the coffee drink from Deanne when she wasn’t looking. She, however, saw this and immediately jumped and snatched it right back. “Aye! That’s MY coffee! Don’t come between me and my caffeine!”

The two had many various conversations about random things, ranging from funny happenings in their classes yesterday, to talking about what they watched on TV last night. There was much laughter along with the conversations. Deanne, wanting to show Bailey a picture she saw yesterday, took out her cellphone from her pocket – Technically, this is lunch time so she couldn’t be yelled out for having her phone out in class – and went to the photo gallery. She waited for all the images to load but it was taking much longer than usual. Then, for seemingly no reason at all, her phone suddenly shut itself off and rebooted.

“GERRRR!!” She growled at the device in anger.

“What happen?” asked Bailey.

“My phone is being an Anderson.” The brunette replied, her voice sounding very annoyed.

This comment was overheard by both Tom and Benedict, who both looked towards the girls in slight confusion.

“What’s that supposed to mean?” Tom asked them.

Deanne took the liberty to explain. “It’s an insult. Anderson from the Sherlock series is annoying and incredibly idiotic, so, whenever something isn’t working like it should or randomly decided to go stupid on us – **LIKE THIS PHONE** \- we say that the thing is being an Anderson.”

Bailey added on to that statement. “It’s a huge insult and a majority of people won’t get it, so that only makes it funnier.”

The two girls then laughed.

“Hey, Tom,” said Deanne, “I meant to ask you this earlier: your cat, what’s her name?”

“Hmm? How’d you know I got a cat?”

“There’s fur on your shirt and it’s very fine and long so it can’t be dog fur. And also, if it was a dog, you wouldn’t have fur on your shirt unless it was a high shedding breed like a Siberian husky or an Alaskan malamute, but I don’t see you having one of those. Cats usually make habits of sleeping on the clean laundry. ‘Cause cats do what they want.”

“And how’d you know she was a girl?”

“Well, the fur is black, grey, white, orange and silver. That’s 5 different colours and it’s a fact that if a cat has more than three colours of fur it’s always female. She’s a long haired calico, right? Some sort of Persian mix? What’s her name?”

“Oh, well, her name’s Cuddles.”

“Really? I would’ve thought you’d use a Shakespearian name, like Juliet or something.”

“I was going to call her Juliet, but she would always follow me around and hop in my lap whenever I sat down. She loves to cuddle so… the name stuck.”

“She sounds adorable.”

Bailey said to Deanne, “Well if you’re starting deductions now,” She then turned her head and looked at Ben. “Ben, when did you take up cooking?” Ben opened his mouth to reply, but Bailey only continued talking. “I’d say a couple of weeks ago, judging by the burns on your right hand. They’re from the burners of an electric stovetop. The one on your left hand is a grease burn though. Whatever you were cooking must have splattered out of the pan and hit you. None of the burns are new but they haven’t fully healed yet, and you don’t have any new ones so you’ve gotten better at it. Good for you.”

“Sounds like you two are trying to out-Sherlock me.” Ben replied after Bailey finished.

“Sound to me like it is working.” said Bailey

“Oh, I wouldn’t go there if I were you.” Tom chimed in.

“Yeah, I played that part long enough to where I learned more than you would think.”

“Oh yeah? Fine then, prove it. What’d I have for breakfast this morning?” Bailey said.

After a moment Ben said, “Waffles.”

“And what was on the waffles?”

“Powdered sugar and maple syrup.”

“…Okay, and what did I have to drink?”

“…Soda.” He said, sounding more like a guess.

“What kind?”

“…Dr.Pepper.”

“Oh lucky guess!”

Before Bailey could continue, a sudden noise that sounded strikingly like the theme song for Star Trek started to ring. 

“Oh, woops, I thought I put that on Vibrate.” Ben said, taking his phone out of his pocket and answering it.

“You have Star Trek as your ring tone?” Bailey laughed, but didn’t get a reply.

“How can you be lost?” Ben said to the person on the phone.  
 _“Lost, meaning I have no sense of direction and I have no idea which way to go.”_  
“I told you to go left at the stoplight!”  
 _“I did go left! That obviously wasn’t the right way!”_  
“Fine then, your other left!”  
 _“You are horrible at giving directions!”_  
“Just backtrack to before your turned and go the opposite direction! You can’t miss the place.”

After a few more moments of talking, Ben hung up his phone.  
10 minutes or so later, the door at the back of auditorium opened, making a rather loud screeching noise which echoed through the room. Both Deanne and Bailey looked over at the door to see who was coming in. They expected it to be one of the staff members of the school or perhaps even the principle. What they didn’t expect was to see Martin Freeman walk in.

“Ah, should have guessed from that phone conversation...” Deanne said.

“Oh look,” Bailey said, rather loudly. “It’s a hobbit!”

Martin heard the comment, walking further into the room and greeting both Tom and Ben.

Tom noticed the confused sort of expression on Martin’s face and answered the question before he even asked it. “My students.” He said, gesturing to both of the girls. “Deanne and Bailey. They already know your name.”

“Yup!” Deanne said, “Hi there, Bilbo. Ventured out of the shire again?”

“Hello fellow Watson!” Bailey added while waving.

Martin joined Tom and Ben at their table. 

There was much small talk and laughter from the group of five that now sat in the auditorium. 

There was one thing that Bailey just needed to ask though. “Okay, Lunch is almost over and I really need to ask this. Martin, you said you don’t drive, so how the hell did you even get here?”  
“Yeah, I was wondering that too.” Deanne added. “And **don’t** even say you took a taxi.”

“He has a motorcycle.” Ben said.

“But that’s still driving.” Bailey stated.

“No it isn’t.” Martin said. “You don’t _drive_ a motorcycle. You _ride_ it.”

“Ooohoho! I see what you did there!” Deanne replied. “Clever.”

* * *

Sooner that it should have, the lunch hour ended and that meant that the two girls had to leave and go to their next classes. They both wished they could simply stay here and continue hanging out with Tom, Ben and Martin, but that sadly could not happen. The two girls stood up from their table, packing up their things. 

“I see that look on your face, Bailey.” Deanne said. “Go ahead and say it. I know you want to.”

“Say what?”

“You know exactly what I’m talking about.”

Bailey did know what she was talking about and she laughed before she spoke again. “Hey Martin!” She waited for him to look towards them. “You’re not the shortest one in the room anymore! Deanne is shorter than you!”

Deanne sighed but then laughed along with Bailey. “Yup. Shorter than a hobbit. 

All five of them were laughing and the two girls said goodbye before leaving the auditorium. That was certainly the best Lunch period they had ever had.

**Author's Note:**

> So, this is a fic I've been working on for a while. It started simply as a Teacher!Hiddles thing, but it eventually grew a mind of it's own and with all the idea I got it turned into a bit of a crackfic. Everyone is OOC I bet. Ah well. THIS WAS FUN AS HELL TO WRITE.
> 
>   
> 
> 
> Just to clarify a bit, I wrote the beginning, My friend [Inulover37](http://inulover37.deviantart.com) wrote the actually IMPROV part, and then I finished off the rest.
> 
>  
> 
>   
>   
> 
> 
> I feel like the ending is a piece of crap, but It is past midnight, I haven't had enough caffeine today, I have a migraine, and I've been staring at this screen for too long. [Inulover37](http://inulover37.deviantart.com) also has practically been begging me to finish this, so I had to finish this before she killed me.
> 
>  
> 
>   
>   
> 
> 
> So yeah. Enjoy this I guess!
> 
>   
> 
> 
> PS. Martin is friends with Ben and Ben is friends with Tom. Therefore Martin is friends with Tom as well. Your argument is invalid.


End file.
